User blog:Iamthelegion/Baby vs BabylonianBerserker
YO DUDES ITS THE PREMIERE OF MY 31 BATTLE SERIES DRAGON BALL Z RAP BATTLES IN WHICH CHARACTERS FROM THE FRANCHISE DRAGON BALL RAP AGAINST CHARACTERS FROM OTHER FRANCHISES AND OCCASIONALLY REAL LIFE PEOPLE BUT MOSTLY REAL LIFE PEOPLE WHO ARE MEMES LIKE IN THIS CASE WE HAVE BABY FROM DRAGON BALL GT AGAINST BABY FROM THE ERB WIKI! The connection is that they are both called Baby! BRILLIANT - Christopher Eccleston as Malekith from Thor 2: The Dark World this is basically the only way i would use GT the hint alst time was rock a bye baby which should be p obvious what it means now The Assy title card was I believe made by him or at least it was he who uploaded it on the wiki mention it in the comments if it was someone else Skeep made the other three title cards at my behest and they are all beautiful Jella is working on the cover, will be added when he is done did i mention the 31 battles will be posted every day for a month because they will be The Battle! VS! Baby Vegeta: I ain't playing. Here's my plan to eradicate the hatred! Turn a prince against a false king like with the Saiyans! I'm a tough Tuffle refugee and you're gay for Kiren You're like an alt left from the hypocrisies I'm hearing Stop one on the Grand Tour, you're swept under the rug So Luud! That's rude, I thought him up! I suppose this is the end, so I'll punctuate with spite Just like I killed my creation, you should take your life! BabyBers: Shut up, enfantes cumatiligger, you're filled with so many dudes energy, thot Yet you still can't crack akakakaKakarot Anime trash! I hate your hobbies ill raep u! You're hating on Saiyans like Kface on Jews! Cummies from Trumpdaddy so you know I'm fired I'm real steel and your fuel couldn't melt pure iron! And MewTWO was the made one! Literally same Tigeris! You're a worse SJW than Leafy and probably like Daenerys! Super 17 and Keemdaddy Dilfstar pop out! VS! Super 17: The great Dr Gero made me ascend from mankind! Calling you a man? A greater disservice than my brother’s kind. I’m Super 17! A fusion in the purest, unrestrained! You’re a fusion of Bill O’Reilly and Leafy but with more hate! If you’re half as out of tone as you are in your show in your raps Then I won’t need my Android Barrier to deflect your attacks! And you won’t leak my face because yours will be doing it When I put the force of Hell’s Storm straight through it! Keemstar: What's up Dragon Ball Nation, it's your host Keemstar! Let's get right into the news - GT tries to be hard And sends the little robot who Krillin left cucked I've moved past Halo - I'll leave Astro Boy to Rust Since I'm going to blows with a robot I've got him figured Everyone say Super 17 should have his chest bomb triggered! In all your claims of evil I can spy one big flaw: 17 exposed! He only “killed” his brother-in-law! Outro: Who won? BabyBers and Killer Keemstar Baby Vegeta and Super 17 Category:Blog posts